Wonderful Tonight
by Chelseaaaaa
Summary: Set in 2x27. Addison and Derek might just had the dance of their life. (Addek)


The night is still young, as youthful as the teenagers dancing on the floor, wearing their prom dresses and tuxedos. As Addison stands on the railings of the catwalk, she searches her eyes for her colleagues and staff to whom she's familiar with. She smiles as she spots Camille who is currently savoring every moment with her friends while having Richard and Adele by her side.

Addison has just finished another surgery that lasted for thirteen hours. She was supposed to pick up her gown a couple of hours ago, but she just emailed the boutique that she would not be able to make it. All she is wearing now is a pair of dark blue scrubs, a hairstyle in which the strands of her hair are already starting to loosen up from her tight bun, and a pair of gray and navy green Crocs.

_"What a look for tonight's prom,"_ she thinks.

On her hand is a necklace intricately designed with diamonds and carefully wrapped and kept in a small box. She bought this gift for Camille after her shift last night. Addison is planning to give it to her tomorrow before she checks out or if her schedule would not fit, she will just simply place it on Richard's table.

By standing from a far, she sees her husband, having some shots at the drinks bar while gazing at someone... also from afar. His gaze falls on a woman who is descending from the stairs, wearing a long, dark, and shimmering black gown, curls on her hair, and a pair of stilettos, which is way, way, way presentable than her pair of Crocs, but _nothing compared to the ones she has left in New York._

Perhaps her not going to the prom is a pretty good decision after all.

Derek hasn't spoken to her since their catwalk scene. _"...because I'm not Meredith Grey!"_

He spent the night in one of the on-call rooms while she went home as soon as possible after her talk with Richard.

The morning after, they tried to avoid each other along the hallways and in every possible room of the hospital. She texted him that night to not wait for her... _assuming that he would._

_"My shift's already done, I'm now off to the mall. I'll just see you later at home."_

Unfortunately, she was called back to the hospital for a complicated emergency surgery.

_"...see you later at home."_ Until later becomes never and never becomes their always.

She is snapped from her thoughts when a nurse comes to her side.

"Dr. Shepherd, you're needed at the nurse station to fill up some follow up information for Mrs. Lowell's records about her surgery."

"Now?"

"Anytime tonight. Whenever it is most convenient for you, Doc." The nurse humbly smiles.

"I'll be right there." She nods to the nurse. As Addison straightens up her scrubs, she realizes that she needed to go down the stairs and walk through the lobby where the party is being held in order to reach the office.

She waits for a moment wherein everyone would be too busy dancing and drinking to notice her pass through them. She goes down the stairs opposite to the one Meredith used. Addison successfully descended without someone noticing her aside from the teenagers who do not know her at all.

As she is about to take a left turn to the hallway, someone calls her name. "Addison!" _Oh no..._

"Addison! Where are you going?" She sees Richard coming toward her. "Oh. Chief, I'm just off to the nurse station to fill up some papers. And, uh, you look good in that tux, I must say."

He looks down on his tuxedo and subtly fixes his tie. "Adele picked it for me." She tries to find Adele among the crowd on the dance floor. She sees her enjoying her time, dancing with someone else.

"She looks so happy, so is Camille. Would you give this to your niece, Chief? Send my regards and well wishes to her."

"Give it yourself, lady." Richard suddenly pulled her to the center of the floor.

"Oh no, no, no. Richard," she partly covers her face, hoping nobody would recognize her. "I look terrible, Richard. I clearly do not belong here."

Richard starts dancing with her as the song plays. She thanks the heavens for they are not under the spotlight. As much as she would like to let go and make excuses so he would let her walk away from the dance floor, she feels an unexpected wave of emotions as she remembers the last time someone asked for her hand to dance, the last man who held her while looking at her sparkling blue eyes deeply.

For the second time around, she is snapped from her recollection of memories when Richard speaks to someone else, "Dr. Shepherd, can I dance with this wonderful woman you're with?"

She sees Adele, smiling sweetly to Richard as she starts putting down her hand from Derek's shoulder. He brings Adele to Richard as Addison stands behind the Chief, figuring out what to do.

"Of course, Dr. Webber. All yours." As the couple starts walking away to find their spot on the dance floor, Addison and Derek are left standing alone, not knowing what to say.

"Uh, I should probably go..." Addison turns around. A half of her hopes that he would not stop her and a half of her wishes that he would.

"Addison."

She looks back, "I got some paper works to -"

"Can I have this dance?" He then offers his hand.

Tears are forming on her eyes as she looks around, hoping no one is watching them, then back to looking at his offered hand. "Derek..."

She hesitantly takes his hand. Derek automatically puts his hands on her waist. Addison slowly puts hers on top of his shoulders, hoping he would not flinch. He does not.

Her eyes are looking down on the floor then to their surroundings. She then covers her face again with one hand as she sees some residents looking at them.

"Addie." Derek removes her hand from her face.

"Derek. I should go. I don't look good enough to be here. You stay and dance with -" she gestures something with her hand, "-someone else."

"Really? You're sure about that?"

"Of course - not! It's just that..."

The music seems like it's coming to its end and Addison stays, still trying to avoid his gaze. After some uncomfortable minutes of silently dancing, if that's what they'll call it, she breaks the ice. "About the catwalk fight, I'm sorry."

"Addison. I don't want to talk about it."

She looks down again. "I embarrassed myself again. And you. Just like what I am doing right now."

"Embarrassed?"

"Yeah," her voice's starting to fade out. "Look, Derek. I just came out from a thirteen-hour surgery and I have no idea what has gotten into me that I had the confidence to go here, looking like this!"

"Looking like what?"

"Derek!"

He steps back, puts his hands on her shoulders, and squints his eyes. "Hm, let me take a look, Dr. Shepherd." She wants to stop him, as they started catching the attention of another group of residents and nurses nearby, but there's something in him tonight. A fragment of him that reminds her much of the _Derek_ she was once with back in New York.

Here in Seattle, it's not every day that she gets to be with that man. _Her man._

"Madame, you look -" Before he even gets to finish his sentence, a new song plays on the speakers. "I think the song would just tell you what I was supposed to say." She waits for it until she finally recognizes the song. _Oh..._

_It's late in the evening; she's wondering what clothes to wear_

_She puts on her make-up and brushes her long blonde hair_

_And then she asks me, "Do I look all right?"_

_And I say, "Yes, you look wonderful tonight."_

She stares at him, tears forming in her eyes yet again, but now it looks like it is impossible for her to blink them back.

"Come here." She does not move, so he does. Addison just felt his arm wrapping her while the other managing to hold her hand. She then buries her face on his neck. Sobbing.

_We go to a party and everyone turns to see_

_This beautiful lady that's walking around with me_

_And then she asks me, "Do you feel all right?"_

_And I say, "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight."_

He starts singing the song, whispering every word on the lyrics into her ears.

_I feel wonderful because I see_

_The love light in your eyes_

_And the wonder of it all_

_Is that you just don't realize how much I love you_

"I- I'm glad you're here, Addie."

She smiles then holds him tighter.

_It's time to go home now and I've got an aching head_

_So I give her the car keys and she helps me to bed_

_And then I tell her, as I turn out the light_

Before the last two lines of the song, he tries to make her look at him. He lifts her chin then puts his hands on her cheeks. He sings the last two lines, looking deeply into her eyes,

_I say, "My darling, you were wonderful tonight."_

_Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight._

He plants a long kiss on her forehead as he pulls her a little closer.

"Let's go home?"

"Let's go home." And then she remembers something. "Oh, good lord. I forgot about my nurse. She's waiting for me." He just shakes his head while smiling as he looks at her, slightly panicking. "Go. I'll wait for you down here, Mrs. Shepherd."

"_Doctor_ Shepherd."

"Whatever."

As he stares at her retreating figure - scrubs slightly wrinkled, hands tying up her hair, and also with that cute pair of Crocs, he realizes one thing. Addison is Addison. She's home.

Tonight's wonderful, after all.

* * *

Thank you for taking the time to read this one. It's my first time writing an Addek fic. I apologize for the grammatical errors. Addek Revolution 2020, here we go! _Pasasalamat at pagmamahal. x_


End file.
